MikexVampirbg
by vampireed
Summary: Princess Pearl's stream made a true pairing Kappa
1. A start

This whole fan fiction started out as a joke … I take shit waay too seriously …

*Mike Walks in*

\- Why would you write this ? *Facepalm*

\- Shhh , I am about to start writing don't interrupt … :P

\- Fuck this i am out of here , i dont want to see just how fucked up your brain is

* * *

Outside , a cold breeze blew , making the homeless Neko Vampirbg shiver . Vamp didnt really want to sleep in a friend's house after his father's death but it was the closest thing to a home he had . Altough one night he was out in the streets at 3 am after being fired on yet again . His tail in his trousers and with a hoodie on to cover up his cat ears .

Vamp was silently strooling around the streets , rarely seeing a person .

'I love this time of the night , even the big city seems so empty' – Vamp thought to himself

He notices a man walking towards him in the distance

'God , just as I say that' – Vamp thinks to himself while changing his path to avoid the person in the distance .

Later that night vamp was completely lost . Deciding to go to sleep on a bench he thought he would ask someone for directions tomorrow .

Vamp slept a long time , waking up to the sound of random people walking by the bench he was sleeping on . He jumped off the bench , looking down to hide his blush and quickly walked away from the crowd of people .

Vamp made his way back to his ''usual'' neighbourhood without having to ask for directions . 'Atleast i avoided possible awkward situations' He tought to himself.

* * *

'Where were you last night ?' - Mike asked , kind of angry at vampir for not telling him anything

'Uhh ... well ... got fired again and was taking a walk ... then kinda got lost .' - Vamp said with a blush on his face

'Idiot , atleast tell me something before you go out like that . Why did you get fired again ?'

'I tripped over my tail and broke most of the dishes ... again .-.'

'God , you and your tail and ears again , is it that hard to control it also didnt atleast someone see you are a neko ?'

*Vamp smacks mike with his tail* 'I can control it , its harder when i am focusing on work tho and i believe no one saw '

'Tell me now , will you be coming home tonight ? Also now you gotta look for another job . You are being really careless with covering up your tail and ears ' - Mike says to avoid situations like this one repeating

'Yes , i am coming home tonigh, i promise to be more carefull and look for a job ' - Vamp explains

* Time passes and vampir is in Mike's house *

* * *

'Gah , it feels really good to finnally be able to take my tail and ears out' - Exclaims vamp after taking off his pants and putting a T-shirt on

'You know i am not really good with you walking around half-naked all the time'

'You know you love it' - Playfully says vamp

'I hate it when you act like that'

'Aww dont say that , you are ruining it' - Says vamp while he is shaking his tail around

'You gotta look for a new job , dont forget'

'Way to ruin the mood ,ok ... ok ima go to sleep' - Says vamp with his ears twitching a bit

( Mike wakes up at around 3 AM to vampirbg purring in the other room )

'God why does he have to be so loud ?' - Mike tought to himself while heading to the kitchen to get something to drink

* * *

'Hey mike , how did you sleep last night ?' - Vamp joyfully asks while making breakfast

'Didnt really sleep because of you again'

'Well i am sleeping in the room right next to yours , i can move to the couch in the living room if its that big of a problem' - Vamp says while serving the pancakes

'Thanks for making the breakfast again'

'Its no problem , you are having me live here so helping you out is the least i can do'

* * *

( Some time passes with mike at work and vampir staying in all day )

* * *

'Hey Mike , how was your day ?' - Vampirbg asks when he sees mike enter .

'Just another boring day at work'

'Well i didnt really find a job today'

'You are always free to stay here' - Mike says

*Vamp jumps out of his seat and hugs Mike*

'Uh , uhm !' - Mike says , blushing

'You dont know how much it means to me , you know ... after my father died and you offered me to live here' - Vamp says while he is hugging Mike

*Vamp sits in mike's lap* 'Could we stay like this for a moment ?' - Says vamp and kisses mike on the neck

( Some time passes with vamp enjoying sitting in Mike's lap )

'It is nice sitting ... like this but cant we get something to eat ?' - Says Mike , breaking the silence

'Oh , uh ... ofcourse we can ... pizza ?' - Answers the blushing neko , looking at mike

* Vamp jumps off Mike's lap on the floor , landing on all fours *

'Pizza , ofcourse' - Says Mike , smiling at his friend

( Vampirbg is playing with a ball of yarn while waiting for the pizza )

* Pizza arrives and vamp is startled at the doorbell and hides behind the couch , only his cat ears showing *

'God you are such a pussy sometimes'

'Bad pun is bad' - Says vamp , sticking his tongue out :P

( The pizza doesnt last long and some time pasess watching pearl's stream )

* * *

'Good morning' - Mike waves at vamp , still sleepy

' mornin! ' - Vamp answers , smiling

'How come you are always up so early ?'

'Well ... uh i dont really sleep at night , i most of the time make up by sleeping around the house while you are away'

'Cats , go figure'

'Well that was just rude , i feel llike you are taking me as a pet now' - Vamp says playfully

'Ofcourse not ! But your cat side is really obvious'

'Well i don't try and hide it here , why would i anyway ? I feel like here is the only place i can be normal' - Vamp says , ruining his own mood - 'But anyway you got any plans today ?' - Vamp asks , trying to avoid sad topics .

'Meh , not really i dont have work today anyway' - Answers Mike

'So is it playtime ?' - Vamp exitedly asks

'Ofcourse ' - Mike answers with a warm smile

'I like your cat side when you play' - Says Mike , watching vamp play with a ball of yarn

'Ofcourse you do , people say i am too cute'

'No one says you are cute'

'Well you just did' - Says vamp , sticking his tongue out

(The two friends play with toys for for the rest of the night)

* * *

[ Word play intensifies ]

* * *

Aaaanyway , this is the end of the first chapter ( since fanfiction will delete my document ) so i am starting to write the second chapter :P

*Mike walks in again*

'Thank god it is finnaly ove..' *Mike is cut off by vamp playfully kissing him*

'Yeah i allow myself stuff at the end of the chapter :P'

'Can you please stop ?'

'No . Never . + I got a whole new character to play with'

'Oh god i wont even see the next one , you are scaring me'

'Go out now , babe'

*Mike quickly leaves*

*Vamp stretches , talking to himself*

'Nightcore playlist on repeat ? Check . Pearl's stream in the background ? Check . Water and sweets ? Check . Yay time to start writing !'

Welp , see ya in the next chapter guys !


	2. The wolf awakening

Hey again guys , as i said in the last chapter i got a whole new charater to play around with !

*Wolfie walks in*

And that should be me . :3 - Says wolfie

Yep , her name is wolfie just think of all the fun we can have toghe... * Is cut off by Jesseon entering *

Oh hi Jesse *Vamp waves at her* , thanks for being a beta reader of the last chapter .

I am not reading this one ! - Answers Jess

Nope you are gonna read it , no objections :P .Anyway get out now , I gotta focus :P

* * *

Vampirbg was walking around in the backstreets again , with not much reason aside from mike not being home.

'What the fuck are you !?' - A voice was heard

Vamp immediately moved his tail in his pants and touched his hoodie and looked around , he couldnt risk anyone noticing his neko side. Everything seemed fine untill a girl was kicked , hitting the wall . Vamp momentairly jumped and sprinted to her , looking around for the person who hurt her but there was no one to be seen . He looked at the girl again , ready to ask her what happened but he noticed something about her .

'Wait wha ? You too' - Immediately exclaimed vamp , touching her animal ears

The girl turned away , tears in her eyes . Noticing that vamp hugged her , her head resting on his shoulder.

'Its ok now , please stop crying .' - Vamp says

The girl slowly stops crying , opening her mouth to try to speak.

'T..thank you ...' - She quietly says after calming down - 'H-hey ! Don't touch them !' - She exclaims after vamp touches her animal ears again

'S-sorry but do not worry' - Says Vamp , taking of his hoodie , revealing his ears too

The girl looks really surprised but hugs vamp and rests her head on his shoulder .

'Here , here let's take you out of here , you'll explain later' - Vamp says

* * *

'Thanks again , for everything ...' - Says Wolfie , entering Mike's apartment

'No problem , you are always welcome' - Answers vamp

'Nice place you got here , do you live alone ?' - Asks Wolfie , making herself comfortable on the couch

'No , this is not my apartment , its owned by friend of mine , he is nice enough to let me live here'

'Oh ... well thing is , i dont really have a place to stay'

'Well you should stay here , plus i have some questions for you' - Says vamp , wiggling his tail around

'Ask away'

'Well uhm ... since when are you homeless and do you remember your parents ?'

'I don't even know my parents and was lived on the street all by myself since i was little , what about you ?'

'Well my ''dad'' was a normal human , it was clear i was adopted . He never let me go outside in fear of revealing my neko side .' - Sadly says vamp

'What did you say neko means ?'

'Half human / half cat ... or in your case seems like a dog'

( Alot of time pasess with vamp and wolfie talking to eachother )

'Mind if i take a shower here ?' - Shyly asks wolfie

'Go at it , i will be here' - Answers vamp , streching back a bit

* * *

*Door opens , which makes vamp's ears turn back*

'Hey mike ! Welcome back !' - Vamp shouts from the living room while making his way to the door

'I am going out in a second have some patience , jeez' - Says Wolfie from the shower just when mike and vamp make eye contact

'Who was that ?' - Asks Mike immediately

'Well ... uhm ...' - Vamp tries to answer , blushing

( A moment of awkward staring later )

'Ok what did you want from me va...mpir' - Says wolfie just exiting the shower with a towel on , stuttering when seeing mike

'And who are you ?' - Asks Mike , confused

'Uhm ... explanation time'

* * *

'If i understand you two are family or something ?' - Asks Mike still confused about Wolfie

'Well ... that is entirely possible , but answer me ... can she live here ? I can give her the room next to yours'

'God i will be able to start a pet shop ...' - Silently mutters Mike , Vamp hears him and smacks him with his tail

'Taking me as a pet again ... i am offended' - Jokefully says vamp

'So i can stay here ?' - Quietly asks wolfie

'Well ... i suppose' - Answers Mike , letting out a small sigh

'Yay !' - Exclaims vamp , his ears twitching

* * *

*Vamp is silently walking around the house at 4 am , not being able to sleep*

'Maybe i should go out again ...' - He is thinking to himself

He quietly enters Mike's room on all-fours trough the half-closed door , something that he has been doing for some time . It was just normal for him to be near Mike .

'God , he is so cute when he is sleeping' - Vamp is thinking to himself

He walks abit closer to Mike , his tail wiggling a bit . Then he silently kisses Mike's forehead.

'God why did i do that ? What if he wakes up ?' - Vamp panicks a little

'It is ok ... i can just ... tired' - Vampir was spacing out

*Vamp curls up into a ball next to Mike's bed , almost immediately falling asleep*

* * *

'Morning Mike . Where is Vamp ?' - Asks Wolfie from her bed , half asleep

'Uh , he is in my room , i don't really know why or how .'

'Well what are you doing today ?'

'I am staying in , why ?' - Answers Mike

'Well i guess you could help me around this part of the city'

* * *

Vamp wakes up at around 1 pm , sraching his animal ears .

'Where is everybody ?' - He asked himself

He walks out of Mike's room , searching around the house for his two friends .

'Seems like no one is here'

( Around 10 mins later )

'Hey Mike' - Vamp says , hearing the door open

'Well look who finally decided to wake up'

'Uhm ... no comment . Where were you two ?' - Asks Vamp

'I was walking wolfie around the neighbourhood'

'Oh , ok well where is she ?' - Says Vamp

'She said she has stuff to take care of i won't stop her'

'I am kind of worried about her now' - Responds Vamp , stretching on the couch

'Don't be , she is a strong girl' - Mike comforts vamp and sits next to him

'What do you want to do now ?' - Asks Vamp and sits in Mike's lap

'Well we ca...' *Mike is cut off by Vamp kissing him on the cheek*

'You know just how much i care about you right ?' - Vamp shyly asks

'Oh , uhm ... of course' - Mike answers , a bit confused

'Well , is it play time again ?' - Vamp playfully asks , clearly horny

'What is this sudden change in the mood vamp ?' - Mike asks , kindof scared

'Well ... i can't really explain' - Vamp says , pinning Mike on the couch

*Vamp tries to take off Mike's shirt when suddenly the door screeches *

'Wrong time ?' - Asks Wolfie from the doorway , hand over her eyes

Vamp jumps off Mike , landing on the floor . Deeply blushing Vamp looks down and runs off to a room on all-fours .

'What was that ? Are you two ...' - Asks Wolfie , looking at Mike

'I have no idea' - Answers Mike , confused

* * *

'Uhm hey vamp ... can you open the door ? You are acting really weird' - Mike says , knocking on the door of his room

'N-no ...' - Vamp is heard from inside

'Cant we talk about this ?'

'...'

Vamp slowly goes over to the door . Hesitating at first he opens it , pulling Mike in the room and locking the door again .

'Explanation please ?' - Mike asks , glaring at Vamp

'Well ... uhm ... i blame it on catnip'

'Ten out of ten explanation' - Mike sarcasticly claps at vampir

'I am sorry i acted like that' - Apologises Vamp

'Look ... we both ( And the readers ) know where that was going , you can't just ...'

Vamp hugs Mike again , making himself comfortable in his lap .

'Please stop'

'No , its honesty time' - *Vamp smacks Mike with his tail* - 'I can't blame it ALL on catnip ...'

'I knew ...'

* * *

( An emotional talk later ) Sowwy i am bad at writing

* * *

'Oh ... you two finally decided to exit the room , did you have your fun ?' - Wolfie says , staring at vamp and Mike

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter guys :D

'Well i didn't get enough screen time' - Says Wolfie , entering the room

'Gah , don't complain it is for me and Mike after all' - Vamp answers

'I feel like you did put more yaoi in this one' - Says Jesse

'I tried' - Answers vamp :P

'H-hey vamp , jesse , random girl i don't know' - Waves Tara

'Welcome Tara , thanks for writing that gender bend fanfic about me and Mike ... it is better than mine :D'

'Hey Jesse , since you are reading this you might as well go ahead and do that one too :P . I shall not be the only one embarrased over his fanfic'


	3. Chapter 3

Woo ~ Third chapter !

I wasn't planning on doing this but feel-overload from Jesseon_'s stream gave me some ideas . I decided to put more smut , cats and ... *Is cut off by Jess entering*

'Nope ._. I think we got our fair amount of smut or yaoi or whatever'

'Heh , you get it when i say you do :P '

' _Hey vamp !_ ' - Wolfie shouts to get Vamp's attention and stop him from going too deep into the yaoi

'Uh , what ?'

'Guess whaaat ...' - Wolfie is pretty excited

'Huh ?'

'I finally can afford an apartment on my own ! ... Also i will not walk in on you and mike doing it anymore !'

'Oh great , i am happy for you wolfie ! ... For both things , i guess ...'

* * *

Mike is sitting in the living room , aiming a little red laser around the room and watching Vamp go after it .

'I am pretty bored vamp , want to go out or something ?'

'I still kinda need to shower if we are going out' - Vamp sits infront of Mike and stops bothering with the red dot

'Well ... shower then ...'

'B-but i don't waaaant too' - Vamp moans a bit

'So that is what it is if cats speak ... even grown-ups act like little kids' - Mike thinks to himself

'I know i need to shower but i really don't want to , get it ?'

'Well , what about if i come with you in there ... ?' - Mike thinks of a way to get Vamp in there

'Sudden opnion changes happen ...' - Vamp reaches to unbutton his shirt but realises he is already naked - 'Oh yeah ...' - He thinks to himself

* * *

( Yes , shower scene )


End file.
